Were the Heroes Stand Strong
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Book One in We Are the Heroes Trilogy. Join Nathan as he tries to stop Oceanus from attacking his home Camp Half-Blood. Surprislingy, I'm not putting a prophecy that I know of. Please ignore all grammar problems including the ones in the summary!


Were the Heroes Stand Strong

*Chapter One*

The eerie streets flooded me; I couldn't wait for school to be out so I can go to Camp Half-Blood. I heard rumors of a Titan attack brewing? Those people don't know what they're talking about. Three more days of school, then I'm free. All free. I can meet my half siblings at the Zeus cabin, and all my friends at the Poseidon cabin. My summers are always sweet…even if I get a quest.

I got a quest last year. Me and Michael went to this place called the Acropolis and saved a little girl from the Hydra, then before that, I went with Ronald to save Tyler from the Minotaur. My life is great…until this point.

I learned Oceanus was out to get someone. His name was Nathan Bolt. And what is my name? Nathan Bolt.

It all started on a sweet afternoon, my last of my school year. Today, I go home. I can see my true friends. I sat in my regular desk at Dr. Tri's class.

I was copying down my last few 'Out of School Assignments' which I hated deeply. I heard a rumble and something jumped through the classroom window.

Glass cut me all over. I barely got my sword. A presnt from Percy Jackson. The sword Riptide. I un-capped the pin and stared at the monster. Foam fell from it's mouth. It was as white as snow. It had a wing span of ten feet.

It growled and I recognized it: a Katrina. I slashed with Riptide, damaging it's left wing. It wacks me across the face, leaving blood streaks were it's wing slid against the ground before returning to it's side.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" roared Dr. Tri running over. I think quickly and pretend to smell smoke. I pull the alarm and jump out onto the streets.

It tries to get me, but I was too fast. Soon, I ran into a wall. "Lord Oceanus will take his rein. Kronos isn't the only one with power. Get ready demigod" it said, biting into my arm. When it's fangs loosen, I put Riptide through it's head. Without retrieving it, I run to camp.

I get immediate medical treatment. They asked me what did the damage and I said a Katrina. They put the medicine on the hole were the fangs entered. It stinks, but I troop on. I see a dark scarlet liquid sparkle down my arm, then notice how deep it was. I close my eyes, and let the doctors do the work.

I awake to a needle going into the two holes. Creamy liquid enters the holes, and then they stitch up the holes. They tell me I'm free to go as long as I don't use my left arm. I immediately go to Cabin # One with all my siblings. I am greeted and I take my bunk by the window.

"What you stitched for?" asked Garry.

"Katrina attacked me. They said I can't use this arm for awhile. So, how's camp while I'm at school?" I ask.

"You ask that every year. It's the same" said Garry.

"BUT NO SCHOOL!" said the Buck twins, high fiving each other.

"Can you at least be nicer?" asked Garry.

"Nope" said Henry, Buck number one.

"Agreed" replied Jack.

"Gosh. Dude, let's get some lunch" Garry said. I shrug and walk out to the Dinning Pavilion. The Buck twins sit three spaces to my diagonal right, as Garry and Jake sit around me.

"So, how was school?" asked Jake.

"Horrible" I reply, breaking in my steak.

"Now, that bad?" asked Garry.

"Let's think back: Got a Texas Weggie, got hung on the flag pole, got a torch stuck down my butt…" I couldn't continue because of all the "OOOWS!" Just even talking about it brings back the burns. We go back to talking about the quest my friends took while I was in school.

"I went to save a satyr from a school of mutants, a trap to stop from half-bloods being recruited to fight against the New Titan Army" said Jake.

"There is no New Titan Army" I say.

"You can say that" said Garry.

"But when they come, it's gonna be your fault you weren't prepared" said Jake.

"C'mon! You're all full of Cerberus!" I say.

"Well, we not gonna come to your funeral…if there's anything left to bury" said Garry.

"Well, I can't train with my hurt arm, now can I?" I ask pointing to the stitches.

"Arts & Crafts. Make-A-Weapon. All those stations!" said Jake.

"I have a sword" I say pulling out Riptide.

"No shield or armor" said Garry. My clothes magically become armor.

"They gave it to me" I say.

"No shield" said Garry. I reluctantly follow them to Make-A-Weapon. I grab a shield plate and some inks. I dip the brush in the electric blue paint and start at work. When I am done, it is a portrait of me, holding the Master Bolt on my shoulder and looking at my grinning smile. My life long dream: to become the god of the sky. I show my friends and they give me a thumbs up. I transfer into my armor, hold up my shield and withdraw Riptide. They clap for my full set of armor. I take the shield to a Hephaestus kid to be made into a magical watch, like Percy's.

I go back to the Hospital three days later and get my stitches examined. They say they'll take them out. When they were out, I went to practice with Riptide at the Arena. The Percy Jackson taught the fighting, but I bypassed training. I just wanted to practice against other opponents. I'm entering in the tournament tomorrow. I can't wait.

I went up against Gordon first. We clashed several times until I beat him out. No one else wanted to face me so I called it a night. The next day is when all Hades broke lose…


End file.
